mako_mermaids1fandomcom-20200215-history
Mermaid Powers
All merpeople have a special power that allows them to manipulate water in several different ways. Here is a list and a basic explanation of the powers used in Mako Mermaids. Hydrokinesis Hydrokinesis is the power currently possessed by Zac.It allows a merperson to move water without touching it as well as expand it and mold it into different shapes. With this power a merperson can create balls of water, blasts of water or even geysers strong enough to lift people off the ground. Gelidkinesis/Substanciakinesis/Mecokinesis Gelidkinesis is the power currently possessed by Lyla and Isabella 'Bella' Hartley from H2O:Just add Water. It allows a merperson to change the viscosity or thickness of water. Gelidkinesis has been shown to be able to turn water into a jelly-like substance. After a short time however this power has been shown to wear off as the water reverts back to it's liquid state. There is a disadvantage to this power: it makes water or drinks undrinkable. Substanciakinesis is the power currently possessed by Nixie and Isabella 'Bella' Hartley from H2O:Just add Water. It is the power to turn water into a solid state, without freezing it. It can be seen as an enhancement of Gelidkinesis in that it solidifies water instead of merely jellying it. Mecokinesis is the power currently possessed by Sirena and Isabella 'Bella' Hartley from H2O:Just add Water. It is the ability of combined substanciakine sis and gelidkinesis will equal the ability to explode water or jelly, and also be used to glue objects together or create enough sticky or jelly ease in objects causing them to poor bucket loads of goose or sticky slime.This has been used to manipulate and mold mud or slime. Hydro-Thermokinesis Hydro-Thermokinesis is the power currently possessed by Sirena.It allows a merperson to heat and boil water. This can be used to create steam, super heat objects or raise bodily temperature. This is the most dangerous power of the three because, control can easily be lost and it can create so much heat and dryness that it can even easily dehydrate people or even create fires. There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be heated, the mermaid with this power has no control over its movement. This power can come in handy when in need of a steam cover, melting ice, or drying off quickly. Aerokinesis Aerokinesis is the power currently possessed by Nixie.It is the power to control water and wind - a merperson with this power can create breezes, strong gusts of air that can knock people off their feet or updrafts strong enough to lift hundreds of pounds. It has also been used to levitate objects (such as flashlights) and even people. Aerokinesis also gives any merperson possessing the power the ability to great large rain storms and sudden hard rain over a certain person or certain people. Cryokinesis Cryokinesis is the power currently possessed by Lyla.It is the power and ability to manipulate generate and control ice and snow at will, create unusually strong blizzards, snowstorms and snowfall, and freeze an entire area, room or building with solid ice and create a variety of shapes out of solid ice. Telekinesis Telekinesis is the power currently possessed by Zac.The ability to move objects and people with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. Category:Mermaid Stuff Category:Mermaid Powers